


F**k Me With Your Words

by Lunamionny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom Theo, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Hermione Granger, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamionny/pseuds/Lunamionny
Summary: Descending into subspace was no longer alarming for Hermione.Now, she welcomed the haze that came over her mind as if it were an old friend; she embraced the slowing and dissipating of her normally tightly coiled, whirring thoughts. She'd learnt to let the serenity of it roll over her as she surrendered to pure sensation, to Draco's touch and Theo's caress and - most powerfully of all - to the feelings their words stirred in her.





	F**k Me With Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: '10. Dirty Talk'
> 
> Huuuuge love and thanks to LadyKenz347 and Frumpologist for their invaluable beta-ing and awesome alpha cheerleading. 
> 
> Please heed the tags. This fic contains Dom/sub dynamics but all actions/activities are consensual. It also contains male characters calling a female character words such as 'slut', 'whore' etc, with her consent, because she likes it. She really likes it ;o)
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me but are the property of JKR And Warner Bros and no copyright infringement is intended.

Descending into subspace was no longer alarming for Hermione.

Now, she welcomed the haze that came over her mind as if it were an old friend; she embraced the slowing and dissipating of her normally tightly coiled, whirring thoughts. She'd learnt to let the serenity of it roll over her as she surrendered to pure sensation, to Draco's touch and Theo's caress and - most powerfully of all - to the feelings their words stirred in her. 

She felt the very beginnings of it now, as she stood with her back to a roaring fire in Theo's billiard room, her wrists tied together with silver and green silk and her arms raised above her head, suspended in mid-air due to the invisible _ Incarcerous _ Theo had cast. She wore black heels and red and gold underwear that Draco had sent her earlier that day, with a note attached demanding she wear it that evening. The feel of the soft silk against her, coupled with the heat of the fire warming her back, had started to relax and loosen her normally stiff and aching muscles. 

Draco and Theo had showed her into the room when she arrived and calmly commanded she strip to her bra and knickers before tying her up and sauntering to the drinks cabinet across the room to pour themselves a firewhisky. As she waited for them to return to her, she thought back over the events that had led to this moment, to being tied up semi-naked in the billiard room of Theo's country house. 

She supposed it had started with words, both written and spoken. More specifically, with obscene, filthy, dirty words...

* * *

Six months earlier, Hermione had managed to gain a coveted place on an Unspeakable training course. At her interview, she had been asked about her special interests and Hermione had requested to work for the projects investigating 'love'. "There is a room in the Department of Mysteries dedicated to it,'' she'd always remembered Dumbledore saying. The seeds his words had planted had blossomed into a flower of curiosity in her mind and had never ceased growing. 

The cohort of trainees was small and intimate, with only twenty students. Most of them were quite a bit older than Hermione, but two were her own age and had been in her year at Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott. Due to the fact that they had also chosen 'love' as their special interest, the three were grouped together for assignments and study practice. It had been awkward at first, considering their history, but Theo's breadth of knowledge and Draco's inspiring ideas meant that Hermione became absorbed in their debates, as all three bounced theories off one another, and she found herself forgetting the awkwardness and animosity borne from having been formal enemies at school. It _ had _been ten years since they had graduated, after all. 

As the weeks went on, Hermione started to appreciate the shine of Theo's dark hair as it fell down over his forehead when he leant over to read, and noticed that she often had a powerful urge to reach out and brush it from his face. On more occasions than was really appropriate, she couldn't look away from the intensity of Draco's slate grey eyes when he became passionate about a particular hypothesis, or the rippling of Theo's muscles when he reached for a book from a high shelf; she became self-consciously aware of how her gaze lingered for far too long on Draco's lips after he'd finished answering a question in class. 

Those feelings weren't new to her. She'd found men attractive before, of course, but being drawn to two men who she saw every day - both of them - at the same time - was wholly different and unfamiliar. Often, they would catch her staring, and one or both of them would give her a smile, impenetrable and impossible to read. She also noted that Draco and Theo would frequently exchange a look— a specific, _ meaningful _look. There was something significant in that look that Hermione couldn't decipher, that was outside her grasp of understanding, and it intrigued her. 

About a month into the training course, the three had agreed to meet at Draco's flat to work on a project. Hermione had floo'ed in as normal - she’d visited Draco's flat several times by that point - and made her way through to the study, where the group normally worked. As she walked around the corner into the room, she came to an abrupt halt at the sight before her. 

Draco was leaning against the shelves that lined the walls of the study, as Theo stood in front of him, their lips joined together in a deep kiss. The latter's hand possessively gripped the nape of Draco's neck, as if wanting to keep their mouths locked together, whilst Draco's fingers fisted in Theo's hair.

Hermione felt a burning heat rush to her cheeks. She was aware she should do an about-turn and leave, but her feet seemed rooted to the floor, her eyes locked to the sight in front of her.

She watched as Theo's hand stroked down Draco's chest to his waist, his fingers hooking lightly through one of Draco's belt hoops, before abruptly and forcefully using it to pull Draco towards him. There was something resolute, confident and powerful in the movement and watching it set a jolt of pleasure coursing through Hermione. She heard a small, stifled groan from one of the men - she wasn't sure which one - as their hips pressed against each other.

Their mouths never parting, Theo's hand moved between them and started stroking up and down the obvious bulge in Draco's trousers. Hermione watched as Draco pulled back from the kiss and gave Theo an intense look before his eyelids fluttered shut. 

"Fuck," Hermione heard him groan darkly.

"I love how hard your cock gets for me," Theo murmured, before their lips met in a passionate kiss again. The words moved something in Hermione, and she felt liquid heat pool between her legs. Mortified by her own reaction, and the fact she _ still _ hadn't managed to move, she found herself taking a ragged, gasping, audible breath. 

Draco's head jerked towards her and Theo turned as well, albeit with less alarm.

"Hermione. Hi," Theo greeted, his voice low and calm, as if she'd just walked in on them having a cup of tea. His hand continued to move slowly and rhythmically up and down Draco’s erection, although his gaze stayed fixed on her.

"Hermione, Theo—" Draco started and then stopped, his voice tight and cheeks flushed. His hand moved towards Theo's as if to stop him but then faltered as Theo quickened his pace and increased his pressure. 

Witnessing the effect Theo was having on Draco sent another wave of arousal rolling through Hermione. She swallowed, her throat painfully dry.

"Would you like me to stop, Hermione? Or do you want to watch while I stroke Draco's cock?" Theo's voice was sultry and teasing, but with a hard, authoritative edge to it. His words rippled through her, sending seductive tingles straight down her spine.

" I—I don't—" The power of speech failed her but, with relief, she found her body no longer did; she found her legs finally obeyed her command and moved. She bolted from the room, hurried to the fireplace and clumsily floo'ed away. 

* * *

Hermione dreaded seeing Draco and Theo again after that evening - her insides recoiled in embarrassment at the thought of it - but it was unavoidable. See them she must, and so she dragged herself to a training class the next day, arriving at the very last minute, so she didn't have to make conversation with them. She sat in her usual spot between the couple and avoided meeting their eyes for the duration of the lesson, making a concerted effort to keep her gaze straight ahead.

She rushed from the class as soon as it ended, but heard Draco call after her. She reluctantly turned towards him and noted Theo standing beside him, his expression unreadable. She forced her gaze to flit over their faces before it settled on Draco's feet.

"We're sorry about yesterday evening - we got a bit carried away before you arrived. You weren't meant to see that," Draco explained softly. 

"It's—I—it's fine—let's just forget it—forget it ever happened," she stammered. 

"Is that what you want to do Hermione, to forget it?" Theo asked quietly and Hermione's eyes involuntarily rose to meet his. They glinted darkly.

"I—" and Hermione's words died in her throat because she was remembering how, when she'd gone to bed the night before, she'd played the memory over and over again in her mind - of Draco's erection pushing through his jeans, of Theo's hand sliding over it, and Draco's flushed cheeks - and her hand had slipped under the waistband of her pajamas, her fingers stroking through the wetness she found there, circling and rubbing until she'd shattered and shuddered under her own hand.

"You seemed to be quite enjoying watching us," Theo remarked gently, as if he Legilimanc'ied her. 

"Theo…" Draco warned at the same time as Hermione attempted to speak again. 

"No...I—" Embarrassment burst forth in her, followed by frustration at her own inarticulateness.

"It's okay, nothing to be ashamed of. We like being watched. Depending on who's doing the watching." Theo's lips curled into a half-smile and butterflies fluttered their wings deep in Hermione's core.

"What?" Hermione summoned her scattered thoughts, forcing authority into her voice. "I think it's best if we all just—just forget it." She repeated before turning and flouncing - yes, to hide her awkwardness she actually _ flounced _ \- away.

* * *

Hermione concluded that the best strategy to deal with the walking-in-on-Theo-and-Draco-mid-kiss-and-grope scenario was to pretend nothing had ever happened.

Much to Hermione's relief, the two didn't bring it up again and, after a few days, she was able to look them in the eyes again without blushing, then make conversation with them without stuttering and, after a week or so, things seemed to return to normal. Except that she noticed things between the couple which she hadn't before, things which seemed obvious to her now. She didn't know how she'd missed them before: Theo's arm reaching out to lean across the back of the lecture benches so he could play with the ends of Draco's hair, the way Draco's hand lingered on Theo's for far longer than necessary as the latter passed him a quill, how they sat so close together when studying in the library. They were clearly an item and, considering the subject they were studying, Hermione kicked herself for not realising it sooner. 

Her reactions to this revelation were complex. Initially, she thought it was really rather sweet; the two seemed good together. They were subtly but genuinely affectionate towards each other. But she was also aware of a restrained passion simmering between them. A passion which kindled something in Hermione, something exciting and seductive - albeit entirely inappropriate - that meant that, when she was alone in her bed at night, she repeatedly recalled their kiss and imagined so much more besides. The most difficult thing, however, was the envy she finally admitted she felt. When she saw Theo stroke Draco's hair, or trace his finger along the nape of his neck, she found that she wanted to be doing that instead of him and, at the same time, she wanted to be on the receiving end of it too. 

It was all very confusing.

She started thinking that maybe she should distance herself from them, possibly ask to join another study group. Then, one morning about three weeks later, Theo found her as she was hastily leaving the library of the training institute, late for a seminar.

"I have to meet my father for lunch - short notice - can you give Draco this note for me? I won't get a chance to see him?" Theo asked.

"Sure," Hermione agreed, hastily shoving the folded piece of parchment on top of the books and other assorted papers balanced in her arms.

Halfway to the seminar, she tripped on an uneven floorboard and her books and papers flew from her grasp, scattering across the corridor in front of her. Haphazardly picking them up, she noticed that Theo's letter to Draco had fallen open and she was about to fold it closed again, wanting to respect the couple's privacy, when a phrase caught her eye: _ come in my mouth _. Despite herself, Hermione found herself skim-reading the missive.

_ Draco, _

_ Father insists I meet him for lunch today - some bluff about a new inheritance law, and something about changing his will. So apologies love, I'll have to cancel our lunch. _

_ But I want to see you soon. I want to feel your hand around my cock and wrap my lips around yours. I want to tease you - bring you to the edge and back - until you finally come so hard you forget your own name...I want to sink to my knees and suck you.... if you're good, I might let you come in my mouth - _

As she read Theo's words, Hermione felt a rush of wetness between her legs and started to feel rather hot. _ Too _hot- 

"Hi, Hermione."

Her head jerked up and her eyes met storm grey ones. She hurriedly attempted to push down the feelings Theo's words had stirred in her.

"Draco," she stated, now having a new mental battle to fight, one with guilt. Draco's eyes were now on Theo's letter in her hand; there was no doubt he would be able to see his boyfriend's handwriting scrawled across the parchment.

Draco held out his hand. "Is that for me?" he asked gently. 

"Yes - sorry - I dropped it -" Hermione jerked the letter forward so Draco could take it, wanting to be free of it, as if it were burning her. As if, for as long as it was open in her hand, accusation hung heavily in the air between them. 

Draco took the parchment and his eyes flitted over it before darting back up to Hermione. They were both silent for a moment. Draco had the same expression he had when he was working his way through a complex hypothesis: calm, quizzical, questioning. Hermione's cheeks still felt too warm, and she was aware of the rapid rise and fall of her chest; Theo’s written words were still drifting through her mind. Then Draco's lips curled up into a knowing smile.

"Did you like what you read, Hermione?" he asked softly, stepping towards her. 

"_What _?" Hermione instinctively took a step backwards, as if gaining distance between her and Draco would clear her thoughts. She felt her back come up against the stone wall behind her. 

"Did you like it? The letter? You obviously read it. What did you think?" There was no anger in Draco's voice, just an amused curiosity.

"It was personal...I shouldn't have." 

"But did you like it?" Draco insisted. "The dirty words Theo wrote about me? About what he wanted to do to me?"

Hermione couldn't speak, it was like her mind and tongue had conspired together to render her mute. Draco's smile broadened and his eyes glinted as if the pieces of a very jumbled puzzle had finally slotted together in his mind.

"Of course," There was a hint of triumph in Draco's voice now. "Of course you'd like it. It's the _ words _ isn't it? You love reading - and language - and we know from our studies that there are powerful connections between the mind and the body, between language and lust. It's the _ words _ that do it for you, isn't it?"

_ "Yes _." The admission was whispered on a breath, and with it a tension in Draco seemed to relax. His eyes slowly wandered up and down her body, before he leaned closer to her, so close she could feel the heat of his breath on her cheek.

"Do you know what kind of girls get excited reading dirty words like that, Hermione?" Draco's tone was low and deliberate. 

"No." The utterance was barely audible.

"Naughty, filthy girls, Hermione. Is that what you are?" Draco's breath tickled the hairs on her neck.

"No, I—" But Draco's words had their no-doubt intended effect: she sank back against the wall as her legs weakened and she felt another flood of wet heat between her legs. She needed him to stop, but, more pressingly, she needed him to go on, to keep talking. She caught Draco's scent then, it was intoxicating, causing her eyelids to flutter shut. Then his lips were on hers, one hand cupping her jaw, the other on her waist. She responded instinctively, and the kiss quickly deepened as she felt Draco's hand slide up her body, stopping just under her breast, his thumb lightly stroking there. The touch of it made her moan into the kiss and the sound of her own utterance startled her out of the moment. She abruptly pulled away. 

"Draco—what the fuck? You're with Theo." The guilt and remorse that rolled over her meant her words came out hard and accusing. Draco's brow furrowed in concern. 

"Hermione, it's okay," Draco’s tone was firm and soothing at the same time. "Theo and I... we have an agreement...we're - we're flexible...to a degree. We've seen the way you look at us. And we want you, Hermione. Both of us. We've talked about it."

"About me? Both of you..._ with me _?"

"Yes. Do you think—" Draco took a small step back from her and ran a hand through his hair. It was his turn to sound uncertain. "Do you think that's something you'd want?"

It was too much for Hermione to process - the two of them - wanting her - after the thoughts, the fantasies, she'd had of them. She needed space, needed air, needed time to think.

"I...I don't...I'm not sure," she stuttered before pushing Draco aside and hurrying down the corridor, leaving her books and papers scattered across the floor of the institute's corridor. 

* * *

Theo came to her alone the next day.

"Draco told me what happened," he began. "He didn't mean to be so full on, he just got a bit…lost in the moment." 

"You're okay with what he did?" Hermione asked, uncertain but hopeful.

Theo smiled plaintively. "I'm okay with it. I wouldn't always be, but because it's you - and Draco and I have talked about it," Theo paused. Hermione hadn't ever seen him look so uncomfortable. "He said he told you, about how we both feel. So if you ever wanted to explore things...just know, we're open to that. But if you're not interested, that's fine too."

Hermione nodded but didn't speak, because her thoughts about the whole thing—the proposition, the arrangement, whatever it was—were so convoluted. If she were being truly honest with herself, she wanted them as well. Wanted both of them. But what did that make her? To want two men - together?

So she did what she always did in these situations: she researched. She read magical books and Muggle magazines, about polyamorous arrangements and 'open' relationships, until she came to a decision. A week or so after her kiss with Draco, she went to find the couple as they ate lunch in the institute's courtyard. She stood over them and spilled her words out in a furious rush before she changed her mind.

"I think we should hang out for the evening. The three of us. No studying...just watch some films or something."

They both squinted up at her - the sun was bright that day. Their brows furrowed as if they were trying to fill in the gaps in what she'd said.

"Or something?" Theo asked, eyes narrowed, at the same time as Draco queried:

"Hang out?”

"Yes. To...to see how things go..." She knew she was being too vague, that they really needed more clarification, but the words were just too hard right then. 

"Okay, sounds good. But I'm choosing the film," Theo concluded with an amused smile.

* * *

The film Theo chose would no doubt be classified as 'erotic'. They were halfway through it, Hermione sitting on the sofa between Theo and Draco, her head pleasantly fuzzy after two glasses of wine, when the male protagonist started fucking a woman up against a dresser. As the man relentlessly pounded into his partner, the piece of furniture rattled precariously and mingled with the obscene noises the couple were making. 

Hermione found she wasn't embarrassed watching this with Theo and Draco, not after all the things that had passed between them in recent months. But as the man gripped a bunch of the girl's hair and pulled her head backwards, making her groan wantonly, and started telling her how it felt to be inside her, Hermione felt a thrilling tingling, right in her core. A tingling that grew as she watched the man slide out of the woman and demand she get on her knees and take him in her mouth, which she willingly did. Hermione took a deep, audible breath and attempted to shift her thighs together to get some relief from the ache that she’d started to feel between her legs.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw both boys glance towards her at the quiet noise she'd made, but she kept her gaze straight ahead on the TV, as the man started coming in the girl's mouth. Then she felt Theo, who had had his arm stretched along the back of the sofa, start to play with her hair, stroking it and twirling strands of it around his fingers. At the same time, Draco shifted his hand, which had been resting beside her thigh, moving the back of his fingers ever-so-slightly against the bare skin of her leg.

The feel of both of their ministrations sent a delicious and seductive shiver through her, causing her breath to catch in her throat. Draco turned his hand, placing the palm of it lightly on her knee, and started tracing his fingers over her skin, as if he were idly drawing ancient runes on her.

All three of them continued to look at the TV, but Hermione for one wasn't concentrating on the film anymore. She felt Theo brush her hair aside and start running his fingers along the nape of her neck, increasing the pressure until he was massaging her tight muscles in firm, repeated, delightful movements. Waves of arousal shot through her at the contrasting light and hard touches of the men on either side of her. 

She glanced at Draco, who was gazing down at his hand on her right knee, lips slightly parted, as if mesmerised by something only he saw there. As Theo rubbed a particularly tense knot at the top of her shoulder, Hermione couldn't help but turn to him too. Her eyes collided with his - deep brown and glinting with an intensity and hunger. She instinctively reached out, cupped his jaw with her hand and pulled him towards her in a deep, urgent kiss.

Then she felt Draco's lips on her neck, his hand left her knee and glided up to her waist, running over the thin fabric of her dress, and settling on her breast. He squeezed it gently and the feel of it made her moan into Theo's kiss. As she felt Draco's teeth graze the soft skin of her shoulder, a hand - probably Theo's this time - settled on her left thigh.

"Do you want this, Hermione? Do you want us?" Draco whispered, his breath hot in her ear, as his fingers gripped around her hardened nipple and pinched uncompromisingly. The feel of it went right to her clit and caused her to whimper. 

"Yes," she whispered, her voice barely audible. The sensations of having both men kiss and touch her at the same time were suddenly overwhelming. She pulled away from Theo's lips, her eyelids fluttering shut as her head lolled back onto the sofa behind her. Heat flooded her body, her muscles loosened and she found her legs falling gently away from each other.

"Good girl," Theo murmured softly, as his hand started travelling further up her thigh...

* * *

The three talked a lot more after that evening. About likes and dislikes, about hard and soft limits, about safe words and obscene words. They both smiled in amusement when she chose her safe words: 'owls' to slow down, and 'newts' to stop entirely.

"Of course. Of course they would be names of academic qualifications," Draco said with a chuckle, before leaning down to kiss and nibble at her neck in the way he'd quickly learnt she loved.

"What would you like, Hermione, how do you want to play next time?" Theo asked her several weeks later, as the three of them lay in Draco's warm bed after spending the evening - and night - together. 

"I… I want you to fuck me with your words," Hermione blurted out. Then, at Theo’s bemused expression and Draco’s puzzled frown, she explained what she meant… 

* * *

And so it was that, a week or so later, Hermione found herself standing with her hands tied above her head in the billiard room of Theo's country house.

Theo and Draco had left the drinks cabinet and were walking towards her with short tumblers of amber liquid in their hands. They were both barefoot, Draco in dark trousers and a crisp white shirt, unbuttoned at the neck, and Theo in jeans only, his chest bare. Hermione took in his taut stomach and hard muscles; she wanted to reach out and touch him, but of course she couldn't.

They stopped a meter or so in front of her. Draco's gaze locked on hers—hungry and brimming with desire—whilst Theo's eyes wandered slowly up and down her body, appraising her.

"Excellent choice, Draco," Theo said, his eyes locked on her knickers. "She looks even more fuckable than usual in those."

Hermione had been ordered not to speak unless asked a question, so she remained silent. It was a relief not having to worry about conversing; she loved not having to concern herself with whether they were okay or not, with their needs, because they were in charge, not her for once. The 'control-freak' part of her mind had no choice but to slow down and melt away, allowing the mere feelings and sensations the two men evoked in her to take over.

Theo started walking around her, circling her, as Draco remarked, "We've set ourselves a bit of a challenge this evening, Hermione. We want to see if we can make you come with just our words.”

Hermione's eyes flickered up to Draco’s in acknowledgement.

"What shall we do with her?" Theo asked casually. He was behind her now; she felt the heat of the fire diminish as his body blocked the flames. 

Draco tilted his head. "I want to feel her lips around my cock. Have her on her knees while I fuck her mouth." His voice was contemplative, low and thick. 

Shivers of arousal rocketed through Hermione's body and a rush of wetness flooded her knickers at the sound of their words. She loved it when they spoke like this - _ about _ her not _ to _ her - as if she were something just for their amusement and pleasure, nothing more.

"I'd like to see that. See her gagging on your lovely dick, Draco. Maybe after I push her over the arm of the sofa and fuck her from behind," Theo suggested. 

Draco stepped closer to her, so close she caught the scent of his cologne. "Would you like that, Hermione? Would you like to be fucked in the mouth and the cunt at the same time?" 

Hermione whimpered. Theo, who was still standing behind her, bunched a fistful of her hair in his hand yanked her head back so her ear was by his mouth. The jolt of pain she felt at the action made her gasp in pleasure. "Draco asked you a question. I think it's only polite that you answer him." Theo's voice was taunting. 

"Yes. Yes, I'd like that," Hermione admitted.

"We thought you might...such a greedy little slut, aren't you?" Theo released her hair with a gentle push. Then, as a result of Hermione's hesitation, Theo's hand slapped down hard on her arse. The painful sting of it went right to her cunt. “_ Aren’t _ you?” he insisted.

"_ Yes _," she murmured, her eyes downcast, her breath uneven.

The two continued to circle her and talk about what they were going to do to her, and to each other, and Hermione found her body getting warmer, and the liquid heat between her legs beginning to soak through her knickers. She was thankful for the invisible rope tying her arms up because her legs grew so weak, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to stand without it.

They continued their dialogue, teasing her with their words, for a torturous amount of time. Her clit throbbed and her cunt ached to be touched. Occasionally, one of them would reach out and stroke a finger over her skin, down her spine or along her shoulder blade, tracing the curve of her waist. The subtle tingling of orgasmic waves started trickling through her body.

After what seemed like an eternity, Draco's hand moved further down her body, gently stroking over the front of her knickers, and so, _ so _ close to her clit, but then withdrawing just before he reached it. Hermione let out an involuntary keening noise in protest whilst Theo took a sip of his firewhiskey and watched dispassionately. 

"Please," she murmured instinctively, shifting her thighs together to try and get some friction, some release. Theo's eyes glinted darkly and she realised too late that she'd broken the rules - she'd spoke without being spoken to.

"Please what? What do you want, Hermione?" Theo asked, his voice low, almost mocking, because she knew he knew the answer. 

"I want...I want you to touch me," Hermione whispered, feeling the heat of a blush burning her cheeks. 

"Is that up to you? Is it up to you what happens your cunt?" Draco demanded.

Hermione shook her head as his words of dominance trickled through her, causing her to shiver involuntarily. 

"Who decides? Who decides what happens to this?" And suddenly, Theo's hand cupped her sex, the heal of his palm pressing delightfully into her clit, before pulling away again far too soon. Hermione let out a loud, stifled whimper at feeling such intense sensation after being deprived of touch for so long.

"You do," Hermione breathed. "You both do."

"Hmm...maybe you need a little reminder of who's in charge here?" Theo queried. He placed his empty glass on the coffee table and sauntered around behind her again. 

She felt Theo's hand stroke gently across her arse cheek before he brought it down on her in a hard smack. She let out a strangled cry, the sting of it ricocheting straight to her cunt.

"Count for me, Hermione," Theo ordered.

And so she did, as he brought his hand down again and again, each slap a little harder than the last, each sending a bolt of pain and pleasure that rippled through her body. She started to feel delightfully spacey and floaty as endorphins swam through her system. Draco was standing in front of them, watching, and she noticed his hand drift towards his hard-on that pressed through his trousers.

After she called out, "Twenty," Theo finally stopped.

"Good girl," he whispered her ear. Then, he scooped up his glass from the table and commented indifferently, "I need a refill," before wandering towards the drinks cabinet. 

Draco stepped towards her, reaching between the top of her legs and tapped the back of his hand casually against the top of her thigh. Hermione obeyed the wordless instructions and stepped her legs apart so Draco could move his fingers up her thigh and along the seam of her knickers. She knew she was wet even there. Over her shoulder, she saw Theo eyeing them as he poured himself another whiskey.

"How does she feel?" Theo asked as he wandered back towards them.

"Her knickers are soaking. She’s fucking dripping," Draco answered, his voice thick, as Hermione let out a strangled moan at his touch. 

"Her cunt's always so wet for us," Theo remarked as he came to stand next to Draco.

Draco's fingers finally pressed against her clit, before stroking along her folds, still over the silk of her knickers. She let out a quiet moan, desperate for a quicker pace and firmer pressure, and couldn't help but start to move her hips rhythmically against Draco's hand. She really didn't think it would take much until she came, just a little more friction...

She watched as Theo reached out and cupped at the erection that was protruding from Draco's trousers. 

"Stop," Theo murmured in Draco's ear and, in response to Theo’s request, his hand left Hermione. She ached at the loss of it and instinctively pushed her hips out towards them. They both watched the movement.

"She's always so eager, isn't she? Such a good little whore," Draco murmured as Theo started moving his hand rhythmically up and down the bulge in his trousers. Draco turned his head towards Theo and the two paused, gazing at each other intently before Theo's lips crashed onto Draco’s. Hermione watched, her skin burning from the fire and her arousal.

"Look at what you've done to Draco, Hermione," Theo commented tauntingly, after he pulled back from the kiss. "Your soaking wet cunt's made him so hard...let's see what your tits do to him."

Theo moved around behind her again and roughly pushed the cups of her bra down, exposing her breasts. Draco's eyes fixed on them as he unbuttoned his trousers, reached inside and started massaging his cock, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Theo gripped firmly on each of her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples punishingly, the sharp pain of it radiating straight to her clit. Hermione let out repeated whimpering gasps at the firm touch of his hands.

"_ Incarcerous finite _," Theo murmured.

Hermione tottered slightly as a result of the sudden release of the ropes, her legs weak and trembling, and Theo wrapped a solid arm around her waist as she fell back into him, the feeling of his bare skin against her back causing her to groan wantonly. She was so turned on, she found herself uninhibited enough to start grinding her arse into Theo's front, into his rock hard erection. 

"Patience, you eager little thing," Theo whispered hotly in her ear, as he released her wrists from their binds. She was vaguely aware of the silk ribbons floating to the floor. 

Theo led her to the ends of the sofa. "Bend over," he commanded, placing his hand firmly on her back. 

Hermione did as she was bid without hesitation. She leant over so her hips were resting on the arm of the sofa, her forearms on the cushions in front of her, the posture making her back arch and arse stick in the air. Theo tapped her arse lightly. "Good girl." 

Hermione warmed at the praise.

"I'm going to fuck you like this. Then I'm going to come inside you, but only if you're good and play with Draco's dick with your hands and your mouth in that dirty way we know you can. Is that what you want, Hermione?"

"Yes," _ God, yes _. "Please," she entreated. Anything to be touched again. She contemplated moving forward and rubbing her clit against the edge of the sofa, but summoned all her self-discipline not to.

"I love it when she begs," Draco remarked, and Hermione felt another rush of heat as she saw that Draco was now divested of his clothes and was standing naked by the sofa, his rock hard cock inches from her face.

"Such a filthy little slut, aren't you, Hermione? Look at you, bending over, your arse in the air, with a dripping wet cunt, begging to be fucked." Theo murmured, his voice slow and taunting, his hand stroked the inside of her thigh. "What are you, Hermione?"

Hermione hesitated in response and felt the sting of another slap as a result.

"A filthy slut," she whimpered, her body responding enthusiastically to the sound of Theo's words and the fact he'd made her say them, too. 

Draco moved to kneel on the sofa in front of her, pre-come glistened at the tip of his cock. She raised her head to look at him. His eyes were glazed with lust, his cheeks flushed and breathing heavy, and she realised he'd been finding it as hard to be restrained as she had.

Theo's hand was still teasingly caressing the inside of her thigh and she stepped her legs further apart, willing his hand to go higher. Then she remembered what he'd said - _ only if you're good and play with Draco's dick with your hands and your mouth. _Using one arm to steady herself, she reached out to Draco, softly swirled her hand around the tip of his cock, gathering the moisture there before sliding it down the length of him. He groaned, low and primal. 

With a delicate touch, Theo moved Hermione's knickers to the side, running his fingers along her soaking folds. She moaned loudly and started massaging Draco's cock faster as Theo's fingers dipped inside her and she felt a rush of hot, ecstatic sensations roll over her. But Theo's movements were still so slow, so torturous. She started to push back onto his fingers, moving her hips in small, fast movements, and felt Theo still.

"You're fucking my fingers, Hermione," Theo observed tauntingly. "Be good to Draco and I'll take care of you.” 

Eagerly, Hermione leaned forward and swirled her tongue around the tip of Draco's cock then flicked it in fast, rhythmic movements over the skin between the head and the shaft, before lathing down the whole length of him and pushing her lips to it gently, kissing it. She felt Theo's fingers rub her clit with expert speed and pressure, the tension in her building ecstatically - she was nearly there, just about to tip over the edge - but then Theo's touch left her clit and slid slowly back to her entrance. She moaned in response and noticed Draco shudder as he felt the vibrations of the sound against him. 

Desperate for Theo to stop teasing her, she wrapped her lips around Draco's cock and moved them down, taking all of him in her mouth. She sucked and pulled back slowly and felt Draco's whole body tense. "Fuck...so good..." he mumbled darkly as she started to move her mouth up and down in repeated, rhythmic movements, that were mirrored by his quiet moans.

She heard the shuffle of clothes behind her and finally felt the tip of Theo's cock at her entrance, before he moved it to her clit then back again. She groaned, and again found herself instinctively moving her arse back towards him. 

"How does her mouth feel, Draco? Is she being good?" Theo asked.

Draco grunted. "What she's doing with her tongue is obscene," he murmured tightly.

"Good girl, Hermione," Theo praised before his hands gripped each of her hips and he thrust into her in one forceful, powerful movement. She moaned around Draco's cock as nerves she didn't know she had sparked throughout her body at the delightful, relieving feel of him filling her up.

The sensation of Theo moving inside her was overwhelming after having been teased for so long, and it was only a minute or so before a crashing wave of heat rolled over her body, the walls of tension that had built up in her over the last hour finally imploding in one delicious, euphoric collapse. She had to pull back from Draco as she gasped and cried and shuddered through her orgasm.

"Naughty little thing's come already. I was barely inside her," Theo commented as he continued to thrust into her, albeit more slowly than before. 

“Did we say you could come, Hermione?" Draco asked, looking down at her, his eyes dark.

"No," she mumbled. Despite her shaking legs and trembling arms, she reached again for Draco's cock, in an effort to make up for her mistake.

"I think you should fuck her mouth as punishment, Draco," Theo suggested coldly. 

She glanced up at Draco and met his gaze. He was looking down at her, his eyes still glazed and lips parted, as he moved the tip of his cock to her mouth. She opened it willingly whilst he fisted a bunch of her hair in his hand, to hold her head in place, and started thrusting into her mouth, whilst Theo changed his rhythm and drove into her cunt, hard and deep. 

"Her cunt's so tight," Theo bit out, and the two continued to talk about her as they moved inside her. Their voices dulled slightly; all she was aware of was the sensations they both evoked in her and soon the stirrings of a second orgasm started to build at the feel of them and the sound of their words.

"I can't decide whether to come in her mouth or on her face," Draco remarked some minutes later, as Hermione noticed the hand he was using to hold her hair tremble slightly. At the same time, she felt Theo grow even harder against her fluttering walls. 

"On her face. You know she loves that, she’s such a good little come-slut," Theo replied, before his voice broke down into a kind of grunt. 

Theo dug his fingers hard into her hips, crying out as he came buried inside her. Draco pulled out of her mouth and she saw his face contort beautifully as he came over her lips and down her neck. A crescendo of sparks alighted in her core; she gasped and sobbed as a second orgasm rolled over her.

All three of them stilled, gasping and catching their breath, whilst Draco lightly stroked her hair and Theo moved a hand soothingly up and down her back. 

After a moment or so, they moved to sit on the sofa; Draco conjuring her clean, Theo wrapping her in a blanket, and the two boys cuddling up tightly on either side of her. 

"Was that okay, Hermione? Are you okay?" Draco asked. He was always concerned when they'd finished a scene. Sometimes she would cry - it was the plummet of endorphins, as if she were coming down from a high - and even though Draco knew it was a normal response to what had happened, Hermione was aware he still felt uneasy if she became upset.

"Fine. I'm fine, Draco. I'm good...more than good," she said softly, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Was that what you wanted, Hermione? What you had expected?" Theo asked, his expression softer than it had been all evening. He was often concerned too, but more about whether they'd gone too far or had crossed a line in any way. But, they had discussed this scene in detail - what they would do, her limits, words that she did and did not want to be used.

"It was amazing. That was amazing. Really intense - but - _ great _. It was everything we'd talked about," she replied.

As Hermione felt a familiar wave of contented exhaustion roll over, she gave them both a quick, gentle kiss on the lips, and felt Theo wrap his arms around her. Her head lolled against Draco’s shoulder as sleep finally took her. 


End file.
